


Shore leave

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bottom!Shepard, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Oral Sex, Shore Leave, Slash, Top!Kaidan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard è davvero un pessimo ballerino, ma dopotutto in orizzontale si muove decisamente meglio, a detta del Maggiore Alenko.</p>
<p>**ambientato nel DLC: Citadels**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore leave

«Sei davvero caduto in una vasca di pesci? Sul serio? Ma quanto riesci a stare senza che ti sparino addosso, cinque minuti?»

Shepard digrignò i denti. La voce ironica di Garrus stava iniziando a dargli sui nervi, soprattutto quando tendeva a ricordargli che nella sua vita pace e tranquillità non erano ammesse, nemmeno in licenza. Si limitò a sorridergli, ingollando un bicchiere di birra batarian – una brodaglia iperalcolica che avrebbe dovuto essere illegale in più sistemi – e lo liquidò, diretto alla pista da ballo del bar della Silver Strip.

«Ballare?» gli rise dietro il turian. «Shepard, sembri un vorcha monco».

Sulla pista da ballo lo aspettava Kaidan, bello come il sole, avvolto in un paio di jeans aderenti che gli facevano un culo da favola e una camicia bianca con qualche bottone di troppo slacciato sul petto. In altre occasioni, Shepard avrebbe trovato quel look… _tamarro_ , ma _ehi_ , chi era lui per giudicare male la distesa abbronzata del torace del Maggiore Alenko?

«Ehi John, balliamo?» gli sorrise il suo compagno e Shepard annuì, iniziando a muoversi a tempo di musica.

«Vorcha» riuscì distintamente a sentire nonostante il casino.

«Non dare retta al turian». Kaidan allungò un braccio e lo tirò a sé, bacino contro bacino. «La sua è solo invidia perché non può ballare con il comandate più sexy di tutta la galassia».

Shepard si lasciò guidare dalle mani di Kaidan. «Sarà».

L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo tipicamente suo, il sorriso che usava in genere prima di fargli un pompino o sussurrargli oscenità in sala di comando quando nessun altro pareva prestare loro attenzione. John rabbrividì di eccitazione, sicuro che dopo quel ballo – e a lui piaceva _davvero_ ballare, non era certo colpa sua se sparava meglio di quando ancheggiava a tempo di musica – ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di più nell’appartamento che Anderson gli aveva donato.

Kaidan gli posò un casto bacio su un angolo della bocca. «Anche se credo che in orizzontale tu riesca a _ballare_ meglio di così».

«Questo perché mi trovo decisamente più a mio agio». Shepard ebbe la buona grazia di arrossire almeno un po’.

 

 

*§*

 

«…e così Grunt mi ha raccontato di essere caduto dalla finestra dell’ospedale e di essersi arrampicato sulla statua krogan nella piazza per farsi foto con i suoi compagni e poi ha dato fuoco a una macchina dell’SSC. Non hai idea di quanti crediti abbia dovuto sborsare». Shepard si strinse al fianco di Kaidan, ridacchiando mentre cercava di aprire la porta dell’appartamento. «Ha detto che i turian se la sono presa perché sono gelosi del fatto di non avere una statua».

Il Maggiore Alenko rise, immaginandosi il giovane krogan mentre si dava alla pazza gioia. «Ha assolutamente ragione. Voglio dire, pensa a un’enorme statua di Garrus. Persino io avrei voglia di disegnargli i baffi».

Risero insieme, trascinandosi verso l’enorme letto che condividevano quando erano sulla Cittadella. Shepard decise che spogliarsi lungo la strada era davvero una buona idea e, una volta rimasto nudo, si gettò sul letto. Il materasso morbido lo accolse con un tonfo.

Per un attimo Kaidan pensò che si fosse addormentato e iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, ma il comandante si tirò sui gomiti e si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi resi lucidi dall’alcol. «Posso succhiarti il cazzo?»

«John, sei ubriaco. Siamo ubriachi. Forse non dovremmo…» Kaidan si interruppe di colpo quando vide il compagno strisciare verso di lui leccandosi le labbra e afferrarlo per le anche. «…al diavolo. È tutto tuo».

«Ovviamente». Shepard leccò la base del membro di Kaidan, ne aspirò l’odore, se lo mise in bocca e lo succhiò fino a ritrovarsi la bocca piena di un glorioso cazzo pronto e carico per lui.

Alenko gli afferrò la testa e spinse il bacino in avanti, ignorando il lamentio soffocato da parte dell’amante e gli scopò la bocca senza alcun ritegno. Guardarlo ingoiare tutta la sua lunghezza con giusto un minimo di difficoltà gli ricordò con estremo piacere tutte le volte che aveva _allenato_ la bocca di Shepard per regalargli un _deep-throat_ da professionista.

Perché per Shepard tutto era una sfida e non si sarebbe certo arreso di fronte a ventidue centimetri giù per la gola. Dopotutto era sopravvissuto alla distruzione della base dei Collettori, avrebbe ingoiato ogni singolo centimetro di cazzo con gioia.

«Sai, se non fosse per paura degli hacker di dati, ti farei una foto» mormorò Kaidan, tenendo l’altro saldamente per la nuca. Shepard mugolò qualcosa di indefinito e la vibrazione attraversò la spina dorsale del Maggiore come una scossa elettrica. «Dio, guardati. Affamato e sottomesso. Una vera gioia per gli occhi. Ma non avrai il piacere di bere da me».

Un’ombra dispiaciuta passò nello sguardo di John, mentre Kaidan si sfilava da quelle dolci labbra demoniache e lo spingeva con una manata sul letto. La sua bocca era rossa e invitante. Shepard si leccò il labbro e con i gomiti arretrò sul letto. «Possiamo saltare la parte romantica per passare direttamente a quella in cui mi fotti come giusto che sia?»

Alenko rise. «Non sono ancora abbastanza ubriaco per rifiutarmi. Sulle ginocchia e tieniti aperto per me».

«Sissignore» ansimò l’altro, facendo come era stato richiesto. Emise un sussulto quando due dita umide di lubrificante lo violarono e si rilassò, lasciando che Kaidan lo preparasse. Ma dopo quattro dita, Shepard iniziò a diventare impaziente. «Dai, Kaidan. Scopami. Ci ho messo meno tempo a liberare una base di pirati Batarian su una luna di—oh cazzo, sì».

Il Maggiore sorrise dolcemente, ritirandosi e schioccando una spinta decisa contro il culo dell’amante. «Esatto, John. Proprio così».

Pochi istanti e la camera da letto divenne satura dei rumori bagnati del loro amplesso e le parolacce di incoraggiamento grugnite da entrambi. Shepard adorava essere scaricato dei doveri di comandante e piegato sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia per essere fottuto senza pensare a nient’altro che a Kaidan. Perché Alenko era, oltre che il suo amato, adorato e stupendo fidanzato, l’unico in grado di avere abbastanza forza da metterlo sotto e dargli tutto quello che desiderava.

«Shepard, sto per--»

John sorrise, masturbandosi ferocemente a tempo con le spinte sempre più irregolari. Sì, decisamente aveva un ritmo migliore quando si parlava di sesso e non di ballo. Venne con un grido – perché gli piaceva essere libero di urlare quanto voleva in quelle occasioni – e strinse i muscoli attorno al cazzo di Kaidan con tutta la forza che aveva. Il Maggiore rispose spingendo ancora più forte e riversandosi dentro di lui con un suono rauco che non mancava di eccitare Shepard in modo animalesco.

«Sei una cazzo di puttana» rise Kaidan, sfilandosi da lui e lasciandosi cadere sul materasso. «Dovresti vederti, sul serio».

Shepard gli crollò sul petto, godendosi la sensazione umida tra le cosce. «Forse se installassimo uno specchio alla parete…?»


End file.
